halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Confederate Battle Rifle
I really don't see why the Confedarate wants a weapon of their own. Discrimination?!! Little_Missy - 14:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) They want their own weapons and vehicles so they can defend their small little empire.-Zeno Panthakree 14:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Why does any political power want weapons? Why does every country on Earth have weapons? TO DEFEND THEMSELVES! These guys broke away from the UNSC in the UNSC Civil War.They need weapons and vehicles to defend their new nation.-Zeno Panthakree 14:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Exactly I have been trying to upload a pic onto the upload thing but it wont let me.It just says that this websites uploading has been blocked or something like that.-Zeno Panthakree 14:23, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I'm afraid I can be of no help to you there unfortunately, I'd ask one of the admins ... I wasn't implying on why they need a weapon. I was stating more of why do they need to create another weapon similar to the UNSC and have it called different? Its total nonsense if you look at it, not to mention if the empire is relatively new and rising from ground zero... Users and their feeble minds... gotta love these season...Little_Missy - 14:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) By most views that comment would be considered arrogant, pedantic and demeaning. I cannot say that it suits you, administrator Well, I just grow weary after seeing too many nonsensical articles.... if not, I would blame Mood Swing... but aren't we all women now, are we...Little_Missy - 15:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) To be entirely honest I too grow a little tired of seeing new articles that are either overpowered, or seem a little too unbelievable. However I cannot agree that your method of dealing with it, mood swing or not, is the most composed way to deal with them though because I have some marginal respect for your authority and works here, I feel it should be overlooked. Oh, and I'm what you would consider, a male :The "I blame " is a joke... :P Little_Missy - 16:27, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Two things; First, if all you have is that come back, then it's become obvious that you are merely trying to argue with me, which I'm afraid I won't stand for. Second, I don't tend to get that kind of jokes online, they're vague and lack the tone of voice that makes it obvious it's a joke when I'm trying to discuss something seriously here :Gosh, you're really serious about this fanon business thingy huh. Maybe we can talk this out, maybe the IRC? It would save some time rather than having to edit this talk page and waiting for a reply... :PLittle_Missy - 17:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I apologize if I come across as overly serious. What is IRC may I ask? The IRC (Internet Relay Chat) is a webchat which allows users to interact with each other via web interface. Its like a Messenger. You can actually log in and try it out. Almost all of the community members are online in the IRC now... You should meet them and bolster the relationship.. :P Little_Missy - 17:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) It tells me that IRC is not a registered protocol, can you get on it? Use this link to connect to the server, then scroll down to either Halopedia or Halo-Fanon.Little_Missy - 18:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC) There's no point to it if it's weaker than most UNSC weapons. I'd think it'd be easier to simply steal and hijck the very useful existing UNSC weaponry and vehicles.